Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a widely used medical technique which produces images of a region of interest (ROI) by exploiting a powerful magnetic field and radio frequency (RF) techniques. During an MRI process, volume coils (for example, body coils) and local coils (for example, surface coils) may acquire MR signals produced by nuclear relaxation inside the subject being examined. Further, the acquired signals may be processed and filled into the k-space, then data in the k-space may be transformed to reconstruct MRI images. However, due to the imperfection of the signal acquisition process, the intensity inhomogeneity in an MRI image may manifest itself as a smooth intensity variation across the image. Thus, a system and method for correcting the intensity inhomogeneity in the MRI images may be proposed.